The Thief
by mermandaitedtears
Summary: Set at the time of Civil War, an unexpected arms dealer has managed to creep her way into the heart of the action. Sarah Cane had no intention of being thrust into the middle of the war along side the infamous Winter Soldier. Earning the attention of many super humans, this less than average human, will stop at nothing to get out alive.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**Hey everyone!** Hope you all enjoy this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter was created as a background for some developing, so I hope it wasn't too boring. As always constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Broken**

 **Sarah POV:**

"What am I doing here?" I ask the voice over the phone while rubbing my temples hard. Bucharest had been nothing but a pain in the ass these past few months. I'd been going to the warehouse every day and everything was on track. I should be leaving, but nobody was letting me.

"You'll do as told and wait. It'll come to you. The package will arrive shortly."

"Well how will I kno-*CLICK*….hello?" and just like that the phone call was over.

"Ugh fuck!" I yell throwing the phone across the room, and kicking the table. I'd been here for months bored, alone waiting on this package checking on the warehouse. It was supposed to be an easy job. The warehouse completes its orders on time, and I leave with some package. It was my last job and they sure were dragging it out. I should've known I mused.

"Screw it", I muttered, "I'm going out."

I grab my black leather jacket, and hesitate a moment before grabbing the pocket knife by my door. Just in case I thought. I slam my door shut, not bothering to lock the piece of shit apartment behind me. I'd been here several months and I had yet to see anyone, so I casually whip around the bannister at the top of the stairs running straight into a new tenant. We collide against each other roughly causing me to lose my balance. His groceries fall to the ground as he grabs me roughly by the shoulders with lightening quick reflexes.

"Oh wow," I breathe heavily staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, "I mean thank you and I'm so sorry." I say quickly in broken Romanian before bending down to help him gather up his groceries.

"Its fine," he mumbles back in a much more fluid Romanian accent. He quickly stands holding the majority of his food minus the food I was holding hostage for conversation.

"Oh here, I really am sorry," I say wincing hard as I lift my arm up to place his canned items back in his bag, "I haven't seen anyone here in months I should've been watching were I was..." I stop midsentence when I realize he's staring at my arm.

He completely altered his body language after noticing my wince He adjusted his gaze slowly from my arm to my face before his eyes finally flicked up with sorrow? No, anger? It all happened so quickly and then it was over. It was impossible for me to even gauge what his reaction meant because in just mere seconds he is already at his door, down the hall way.

"I'm sorry again!" I call out one last time before he slams his door to me. "Well some neighbor I mutter," while subconsciously rubbing my arm. What a grip I thought, must be pretty damn strong I muse to myself. I walk down the stairs my mind spinning at the thought of this new neighbor. Who would come here? I wonder what he's running from because no one comes here for fun.

* * *

 **Bucky POV:**

I had finally found a private spot to hide for a while, Bucharest. It was perfect, and I could easily hide within plain sight. The apartment I found was secluded and run down. It was unlikely that any thieves, or government official would come for a visit. For the most part it seemed that there were very few residents within the apartment.

"Not that I can blame anyone," I muttered running my hand through my hair, "If I wasn't on the run I wouldn't chose to be here either."

And that's when I heard her, right across the hall from me, a woman shouting on the phone in very broken Romanian in the hallway. I'm careful to open the door quietly so as not to disturb her. She was furious and seemed to be having a hard time opening her door.

I rolled my eyes at her broken Romanian dialect. I was straining to hear what she was saying, but considering that it was obviously not her first language it was hard to follow and she was hardly making much sense. I was trying to figure out where she was from when finally in perfect English she yelled, "You just made a deal with the devil," before slamming her door.

"An American? Here? And a deal with the devil?" I muttered, carefully closing the door. She seems to be someone in a lot of trouble, and trouble is the last thing I need more of. She's obviously not after me, or maybe she is and it's just a good cover. She doesn't seem to be a skilled assassin, but you never can tell.

Either way, I thought, I'll need to watch her

The next few weeks I'm careful to avoid running into her, just in case. I write down when she leaves and how long she's gone each day. After a few weeks I have her schedule down to a T, or so I thought. At the time I'm usually heading back from getting groceries which is late afternoon, she is usually in her apartment having already settled in for the night.

Today was different though, she all but practically launched herself into me almost knocking us both down the stairs. I'm able to steady myself by the time she yells out and slips on the step. Before I can process her falling I just react and quickly reach out for her arm and yank her back up quickly.

Oh no what did I just do? I quickly release her arm. Praying that I didn't just hurt her. I constantly forget just how strong I can be, just how much damage I can do. She stares at me and I stare back momentarily lost in her deep green eyes. When she speaks I'm broken from my trance and I lean down to start picking up my groceries hurriedly trying to get away from this woman who keeps apologizing.

"It fine," I mutter while reaching around her foot to grab my groceries, I'm doing anything to avoid making direct eye contact again with this young woman. The less she sees me the better for the both of us.

I stood having finally gathered most of my food and furrow my brow quizzically at this American who seems to be holding on to the cans of my food to force a….conversation? She eventually notices my hesitance and leans forward quickly handing me my last few cans of food wincing slightly as she does.

Oh god. I hurt her. I stare at her arm where I had grabbed her, my eyes burning a hole into that spot. I just tried to help her and I hurt her. I really am a monster. I glance up quickly to her eyes. What a mistake.

I turn curtly, swiftly walking to my door. I begin to open the door, all the while hoping she can't see my trembling hand fidgeting with the door knob. Before I close the door I hear one last apology call out before I slam it shut. I throw the food down, and smash my hands on the table staring hard at the Winter Solder arm that has come to define me. Is this all that I am?

"I'm the one who's sorry." I whisper to nobody but myself.

* * *

 **Note:** Hope you enjoyed! I've made the pairing OC + Bucky, but that is subject to change...Let me know who you'd like to see the OC with! Also the rating is currently T, but that will probably be changed later. These event will go through Civil War + Infinity War.


	2. Chapter 2: Bucky

**Hey everyone!** Hope you all enjoy this long chapter. I've already started on the next chapter so I hope to get it up soon. I finally have plot in mind for where I want this story to go and I'm very excited for you all to read it. As always constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bucky**

I leisurely stroll through town until the street lamps begin to flicker on illuminating the dark corners of the streets. I take a glance at my phone and read *10:00 o'clock* off my screen.

"Well shit," I mutter, "time flies when you're having fun."

I glance around and realize something's holding me back from returning to my dark, empty apartment. Begrudgingly I begin to head back towards my "home". As I walk my ears prick up hearing the soft rumblings of thunder in the distance, I quicken my pace not wanting to be caught in a downpour. Within seconds the storm is on me, drenching my clothes and sending chills to my bones. Shivering, I decide to dip into the closest shelter I can find, which just so happens to be a bar.

"I could go for a drink," I muse. After all the stress I've been put through I think I deserve some time for fun. I'll stay for one drink and then head home, I thought.

*2 hours later*

"…. **I know who I want to take me home. Take me home. Closing time. Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."** I yell in English from the top of my lungs as the patrons of the bar cheered and joined in with me. I swayed and less than gracefully jumped down from the top of the bar with a loud cheer from the crowd. I'd been here way longer than one beer, and I'd had way more than one beer.

I stumbled as two arms wrapped around my waist pulling me deeply into their body, drowning me in the lull of the music. I inhaled the intoxicating aroma of this strangers scent while turning my head into his body. He smelled of the sea, and cologne. I looked up expecting to be met with those striking blue eyes, but instead saw a dark brown pair. I chuckled lightly at the naivety of thinking I would actually see my neighbor. This man wasn't want I had wanted, but he would do. We swayed gently to the music, grinding slowly as the music began to pick up its pace. We'd been dancing for a while before he spins me around to face him.

"My name's Victor!" he yelled in a heavy Romanian accent.

"WHAT?" I screamed over the music, "I CANT HEAR YOU!" I said pointing to my ear.

He gently grabs my hand and leads me over to a more secluded area where we can sit.

Casually draping his arm over my shoulders while leaning down towards my ear he says, "My name is Victor."

"Well hi Victor my name is Sarah," I state shooting my arm out to shake hands with him. He laughs at my overly cordial greeting before collecting my hand and allowing it to softly graze against his lips. Very smooth I think to myself, while casually raising my eyebrow.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah, you aren't from Bucharest are you? Your English while singing was really good" he asks casually, while passing me another drink, "Would I be correct in this assumption?"

"You would be correct in your assumption, I'm not from here. I'm here on….business," I slur out in English, while accepting his third drink and downing it pretty quickly, "although it's not really business, more of a collecting enterprise."

Why'd I say all that? You idiot I think, do not tell anyone where you are from. Especially why you're here. What is wrong with me? Wait, how many drinks have I had? And how many have I accepted from him? The world began to spin, as I try standing up gripping the side of the chair with all my strength. And then it dawned on me, my drinks. He could've put anything in the three that he'd handed me over the past few hours.

"What di-did you do?" I mumble through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing that'll hurt you beautiful," Victor smiles while brushing a stray hair off my face, "Our boss is interested in something of yours, and if you give it to us you won't be hurt. Got it, Sarah?" He states, lightly clapping his caloused hand on my cheek.

I snort out a laugh, "fuck you," I say mainly because that's all I can manage through my haze. And partly because fuck him.

"I asked if you got it Sarah." Victor says through gritted teeth, while gripping my face tightly between his thick hand.

"I got it," I spit out as he slowly let's go of my face. Who could his boss be? And just what does he think I have?

"Good girl. See I can be nice if you're good." He says while stroking the inside of my thighs, "After we get what we need I can be really nice if you want," he whispers lightly nipping at my neck before planting a hard kiss on my lips.

"Get off," I growl, before tipping my head back and slamming it into his nose. Which, OW that did some serious damage to me. How do people in movies do this?

With my head spinning, and now currently pounding Victor yells out, "YOU BITCH," while gripping the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding, "You'll regret that. Let's go!" He shouts, roughly grabbing my already sore arm. As I'm being torn out of the bar I turn around to see that Victor had brought friends. How could I have been so stupid I think to myself? Letting my guard down like that.

After about 10 minutes of walking, aka stumbling and getting shoved, we've finally reached my apartment. Victor shoves me up the stairs causing me to trip and land hard on the landing.

"Fuck," I yell out, before Victor roughly grabs me by the hair pulling me up telling me to get up.

"Which one is your door?"

I have half a mind to nod down the hallway to my neighbor's door before I think that'll probably get him and I killed. It's not his fight and I couldn't do that to anyone even if it meant I might live. If I die, I'll go alone. I don't need to hurt anyone else in this life time.

"This one," I say pointing towards my door.

"Key?" he asks holding his hand out towards me.

"It's not locked," I mumble, annoyed that I couldn't have made this harder on them.

"What are you looking for anyways?" I ask, because I have no idea what they want. Guns? Or money? They're all in the warehouse not with me.

"You know what we want Sarah. Look through everything boys. I know it's in here." Victors declares as he waltzes in to my apartment, "I know that package is here."

"Package? I haven't gotten a package yet, I swear!" I cringe as glass breaks on the ground, and the furniture is torn apart.

"Don't lie Sarah! We know you have it. We have reports that someone got through our borders with large amounts of Vibranium." Victor yells, as he flips over my kitchen table, hurdling it across the room.

"Boss, it's not in here" one of the henchmen yell from my bedroom.

"Not in here either" the other yells from the bathroom.

"Vibranium?" I ask incredulously, "I don't even know what that is!" That was a lie, I've of course heard of it. I was in the business of buying and selling weapons, but no one had gotten their hands of Vibranium in years, let alone a large amount of it.

"YOURE A LIAR!" Victor screams, throwing me against the wall and choking me. He was growing rapidly more frustrated with each second.

"Listen, you're either going to tell me where the package is or I'm going to kill you," he states, eyes hard as steel as he presses a knife up to my throat. After a few moments of silence his frustration cools to an unnerving calm as his eyes slowly drag down my frame, that's pressed tightly against his, before flicking his eyes back up to mine.

"Actually," he pauses, "we can make this fun," he says, but not before he sadistically drags the knife hard against my face slowly cutting a scar right across my cheek.

"Just something to remember me by, forever," he states, smiling when I yell out in pain as the blood pours down my face. The cut burns like hell, but I refuse to look away, and I certainly refuse to cry.

Victor agitated that I refuse to lower my gaze from his continues, albeit gentler now, dragging the knife down until he gets to my tight black bodysuit which he slices down to my navel. The entire time Victor and I never break eye contact until we hear the creak.

* * *

We both look towards the noise to see my neighbor at the door way.

"I think you should go back to sleep buddy, "Victor says breaking the silence through gritted teeth at his unwanted guest.

"I don't think I can, "buddy"," he says before blocking a hit from the first man before punching him with agility and speed uncharacteristic of any 'normal' human.

The other men quickly come to their friend's defense, and begin shooting at him. I scream as he blocks the bullets with his hand? He quickly surges forward toward one of the men. Blocking, hitting, and kicking with devastating brutality and skill.

At this point Victor has dropped me and has turned his full attention to him.

Victor runs towards my neighbor with ferocious speed while wielding his knife. My neighbor parries with him managing to block Victor's vicious attack. Until one of Victor's cuts hit a mark and slices down his arm. Instead of reacting to any pain he rips the now shredded fabric off his body and reveals a full metal arm. Victor stares, stunned, before dropping his knife in a panicked worry.

"The Winter Soldier," he states shrinking back as my neighbor approaches him quickly without speaking. "Wait! Wait! I was told to do this! I didn't have choice! Please don't hurt me. I have a family!" He cried grabbing on to my neighbors leg, pleading for his life.

How pathetic I thought staring at my tormentor. He doesn't even have the balls to die without begging.

Pausing my neighbor backs up shoving Victor away from him. Victor looks up at him, and incredulously it seems like he's letting him go. My jaw hits the floor as I look at Victor slithering off the ground.

"Leave and don't come back," is all my neighbor says.

"Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this sir, I swear on my mother's life I won't be back," he says backing out of the room. Before Victor exits the room he tips his head slyly to me before winking in my direction.

I am pissed. No more than pissed at my neighbor, I'm furious.

"What the fuck was that!?" I yell incredulously, dumbfounded as to why he'd let that murderous cretin live. He pays me no mind as he walks past me into my room throwing my clothes into a bag.

"Hello?" I ask annoyed, "What are you doing? Who are you? Why'd you help me?" I ask, currently my mind is going a million miles a minute. I could've died and the thought hasn't even hit me yet. I haven't even been able to process the last few minutes.

"You need to get out of here." He stated firmly, ignoring all of my questions.

"What? I can't leave yet." I call out, exasperated by this man. If he had killed the guy I wouldn't have to leave, and hide.

"He's not who you should be worried about," he says reading my mind while staring at my bleeding face. He turns quickly turns towards the bathroom before returning with a wet wash cloth.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask again wincing as he places the wash cloth on my cut. I stare into his blue eyes trying to gauge a response from the silent man, I realize I still don't even know his name. Before I can ask him I catch a glint of light from the corner of my room.

I stand quickly, startling him slightly before he follows my gaze to the corner of the room.

In the back corner of my living room is a floorboard peering up slightly just enough to cause a reflection from the street lamp outside. I walk cautiously towards the board, as my neighbor follows behind silently. I bend down slowly and try to pry the board up with my hand. I pull gently at first not wanting to disturb the object too much. It creaks slightly, but doesn't shift. I pull harder this time straining a little, but to no avail.

"This thing is really stuck," I say panting slightly from the effort. Wait, why am I doing this? He has a bionic arm I remember idiotically.

"How about you try? Seeing as you- um well because of your arm." I say awkwardly, shifting my body so he can reach past me.

He squeezes by me and in one fluid motion rips the board off.

"Well, we should've done that first," I huff, and I can't help but notice out of the corner of my eye I catch a smirk? The light shining through the floor board beams up distracting me from my neighbor's momentary lapse of coldness.

"Vibranium," I whisper as the blue metal shines up at me. I hesitantly reach out to touch the most wanted metal in the world. I pick up the blue gem as the power radiates off it casting a blue glow around my room.

"We need to go. Now." He states, looking pointedly at the metal in my hands which is currently casting an brilliant blue light, illuminating the small apartment like a homing beacon.

"You're right," I say quickly throwing the metal piece back into the bag with the others before hoisting it onto my back.

"We have to grab some things from my apartment first."

"You're going to come with me? Why?" I ask noticing that he's now stated TWICE that he's going with me. My body shivers slightly at the thought of my mysterious neighbor coming with me. I might even be able to get to know him, although seeing as he's lived here for several weeks and I had yet to learn his name I don't think it'd be an easy task.

"You wouldn't make it a day on your own," he states simply, ignoring my agape mouth at his absurd comment, as he throws his apartment door open.

"Excuse me? I could make it on my own!"I shout as he heads towards his bedroom ignoring me. As I stand in awkward silence in the Winter Soldier's humble abode, I can't help but wonder what his bedroom looks like. If any woman has seen it, or been in it? I laugh of course their hasn't been. A man like him is probably so picky and I don't think I'll be getting the first invitation. But I cant help but be curious and I hesitate slightly before I make my way towards his room. I peer into the dimly lit room before gasping at the rippling muscles of the Winter Soldier. His bicep constricts as he pulls a new shirt down over his toned, taught stomach. The shirt is tight against his body,and practically ripping at the seams. He turns fully noticing me standing in his doorway with my eyes wide and jaw slack.

"You need a shirt." He motions, nodding towards my cut top with a frown. I was about to say I had my own clothing, but before I can answer he's placing one in my hands while staring at the lengthy cut on my cheek. My cheeks flush as my hand creeps up to touch my new wound. Does it look that bad I wonder?

"It's Bucky." He says interrupting my thoughts while walking out the door.

"What?" I ask following him out of his apartment while throwing on the over-sized t-shirt.

"My name. It's Bucky."

* * *

 **Note:** I have no idea how exactly to describe Vibranium so I hope I did an okay job. It'll be a major point in this story as it has been throughout the last few Avengers/Black Panther films. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know if you have any guesses as to why the Vibranium is important ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this was soooooo delayed. Being a college student I am not an avid updater, but I will try to continually update my story! Hope you enjoy! xxx**

* * *

After a long night of walking we finally stopped at what seemed to be an old hotel just outside the main city.

"This'll work until I can look for a more permanent place in the morning," Bucky stated shifting the backpack into a new position.

"Sounds good to me," I yawned. The events of tonight had finally started to take their toll on me and boy was I exhausted. I glanced over at Bucky, but he didn't even seem fazed. Must be a common thing for him I thought.

I follow Bucky's lead as he walks into the hotel "lobby". Surrounding us are dusty chairs and bookshelves with a concierges desk off to the side. We stand in silence momentarily before Bucky walks up to the desk and rings the small bell. After what seems like ages we here a shuffling approach the desk. I stare with my brows furrowed at the sound till an old woman slowly scuffles up to the desk.

"May I help you two?" she asks peering at the both of us through her large wired frames. The woman stands at barely 5" and is desperately holding onto her wobbling cane that's clasped in her small wiry hand. I fear she's moments away from death. All I can picture is the scene from Hercules in which the three women are trying frantically to cut the cord, but to no avail.

"We need a room…with two beds," Bucky adds quickly.

"No." the old woman states.

We both glance at each other quizzically. Not understanding why this woman wouldn't allow us to stay here.

"One bed. Not two. 200 Leu," she proclaims walking towards the back counter and grabbing a key to the room.

Of course, I think rolling my eyes, in this entire place she only has rooms with one bed. I'm not complaining though.

"Fine," Bucky says reaching his hand out to grab the key while handing her the money.

"Upstairs two doors down," she calls out.

As we walk up the stairs I can't help but stare at the back of Bucky. His shoulders rippling under his muscles as he shifts the bag on his shoulder, I'm all but practically drooling at this super soldier. I wonder if he ever thinks of me in the same way.

"Get a grip," I mumble.

As we enter our room I glance around at the overwhelmingly, dingy surrounding. It's straight out of a horror movie I think as I shudder.

"I'll take the floor." Bucky states while gathering a blanket and pillow from the closet.

"Oh, yeah okay." I mutter. I was slightly disappointed, but not shocked that he wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as me.

Bucky casually glances my way before resting his eyes once again upon my swollen scared face. I raise my hand instinctively to touch the sore wound.

"It'll heal," he says looking at me.

"Hah, yeah I just can't be a model now. Darn." I say, sarcastically snapping my fingers.

"We should get some rest now."

"No need to tell me again." I state flopping onto the bed.

"Goodnight Bucky," I breathe with a sigh.

"Goodnight….Sarah."

I smiled slightly, as my heavy lids started to close, at the lasting echo of his voice softly voice saying my name. I could taste that sound in mouth and I wanted more.

* * *

 _I'm being chased. Run down by something. I'm panting, my breath is choking in my lungs and my legs are screaming from the pain. There's a blue light illuminating the end of the path. I run towards it while every fiber of my being is begging me stop. It's close behind me, but I'm closer. With my last bit of effort I lunge towards the blue light before it consumes me. The light burns me and the pain is excruciating. I hold on with all my might as the blue light sears through my whole body. My blood curdling scream rips through the darkness as I emerge illuminated._

 _"You've done well my daughter." A voice breathes onto the back of my neck._

 _My hairs stand up on end at the voice. The darkness encroaches upon me, surrounding me like smoke. I inhale it deeply taking it in. It's suffocating me. I need to get out of here, but it swirls around me determined. The uncontrollable urge to scream ripples against my throat once again._

 _"We'll meet again soon." The voice declares, allowing me the release from my nightmare._

* * *

I jolt awake, knocking the lamp off the end table. With my clothing clinging to my body I try to catch my breath. Bucky is beside me before I can even gather my thoughts to process what just happened.

"Are you okay?"

I can't even utter out a response. I'm in an overwhelming since of shock. I'm terrified I realize. First the time in a long time, I'm scared.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Bucky asks again cupping my chin with his hand.

"I-I heard someone.. something." I stutter out before collapsing against Bucky. And then I cried. I sobbed uncontrollably against him while he softly stroked my back.

"It's okay. It's just a dream." He whispers softly.

"No! You don't understand. This was different. This was…real."

"Sometimes I have nightmares so realistic they begin to seem real too." He says looking away from my questioning eyes.

"You have nightmares?" I ask. Just now realizing that maybe this super soldier wasn't as tough as I thought.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." He states slowly shifting away from my crumpled form. He was obviously uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed.

"Ca-can you sleep up here? I mean just for tonight."

He hesitates slightly glancing at the bed then back to his floor.

"You don't have to if you don't want. I just-uh-thought maybe you could…"

"Okay." He says while moving to the other side of the bed to lie flat on his back.

I quickly get myself situated as Bucky lies stoically on his back.

"Thank you, Bucky. For everything." I say before flicking the lamp off.

* * *

I groggily awake the next morning to find no one beside me.

Not surprising I muse, as I get up stretching. I should probably take a shower I think looking down at the bagging shirt that hung on me. I walk into the bathroom and flick on the light.

"Oh fuck." I groan staring at my swollen scare.

This is way worse than I thought. I had just assumed I would look like any other bad ass chick in an action movie, but unfortunately this was not the case. For the first time since last night I was looking in a mirror. I stared back hard at the girl in the mirror and realized this was not the same girl who had come to Bucharest several months prior but a completely different animal all together. I glanced up to my eyes and was shocked at the predatory gleam in them. Something burned inside of them, something hungry. I shift my eyes quickly afraid of what I saw and hurriedly undress.

After some serious scrubbing and self care I feel a millions times better. Like a new person. I had washed the sins of the night away and expected a new day. I was curious as to where my super soldier was and if he would ever return. My thoughts quickly turned to the bag of Vibranium in the room. Did he take it and leave me here to be found? Did he want to sell it? That fucking dick.

"This is why you dont trust strangers Sarah." I mutter to myself.

I rush around the room searching for the missing bag when the door swings open. I cast a nervous glance to the door and see Bucky standing there, backpack on.

"Looking for something?" He asks casually dropping the bag down.

"Well yes as a matter of fact I was," I say snatching the bag and hastily checking to see the bright blue light illuminate from it.

"I went looking for a new place." He states staring at me quizzically.

"With this? I thought you left me here."

"I needed it to find the men from last night."

I pause, not thinking I heard him right.

"YOU WHAT?" I practically scream. I had a million thoughts running through my mind. Did he find a place or not? Did he kill all the men? And who wakes up that early and gets that much shit done?

"The guy from last night was a nobody. I wanted who he worked for. Now you don't have to worry." He states nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you find them?"

"I just asked around about who was interested in vibranium and showed them the bag. Not as big of a market as you would think."

"And you just fought them all? Did you kill them?" I ask wanting to know every detail.

"It's time to go Sarah," he states getting up, "I found a new place for us to lay low for awhile." And with that he was grabbing our stuff and heading out the door.

"You coming?" He called from the hall.

I stare dumbfounded at the space where he had been momentarily before collecting my things.

"Yeah! I coming!" I yell.

"I'd follow you anywhere." I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" he hummed over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," I blush.

"Bucky I want you to teach me how to fight." I state seriously as I stop in the hallway.

He raises a questioning eyebrow at my odd request. Even I didn't know why I had asked that. Maybe I didn't want to ever feel like a victim again. Maybe I wanted to prove something to him, to everyone.

"And I don't want you to take it easy on me," in more ways than one I think to myself, "I want to really learn. I never want to feel how I did last night."

"Sarah..."

"Please!" I add quickly.

A heavy silence hung in the air as I stared at Bucky and he stared right back at me. Those beautiful blue eyes pulling me into the deepest parts of the ocean

"Okay. Fine." he says breaking me from my thoughts.

He stares at me while exhaling heavily.

"It'll be hard though. More strenuous than anything you've ever done before. Do you understand?"

"Yes! I understand completely!" I say beaming as I follow him down the hall.

As we walk out of the hotel I have the biggest grin on my face with a renewed purpose and happiness that even my nightmares can't erase.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I might do a cut scene to months of training, because I don't really want to describe all of that. Next chapter should be the start of Civil War. As always constructive criticism is welcomed. Also my grammar is awful and I acknowledge that, but I'M TRYING. Also her nightmare is super important to the following chapters, so I hope you caught that ;) See ya soon! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Criminal

**Hey everyone! This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon. xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Criminal**

"Harder! Faster! Keep your arms up!" Bucky yells as I dodge a quick punch that barley misses my face.

"I'm trying." I say through gritted teeth as sweat pours down my face. It momentarily blinds me allowing Bucky to land a hard jab into my gut.

"Oh fuck!" I say doubling over from his punch.

"You wanted this? Remember?" He states reaching out to grab my hand.

It had been 4 months of grueling training with Bucky and every day I regretted asking him to train me. We woke up every day at the crack of dawn, actually scratch that before dawn. Before the sun even thinks about waking up, we're up. We run 10 miles before another person even thinks about getting up. Then the training starts. Let's just say I prefer the 10 miles over training any day.

"I know." I groan grabbing his hand.

"I'm just not used to hits from your bionic super arm!" I say glancing a hateful look at the robot arm. Not that I actually hated it, I just hated being hit by it.

"You wanted this." He says while casually rolling his arm back.

"I told you that you weren't ready for hits like this. I also told you not many people would be able to hit you with a 'bionic arm'."

"I am ready!" I yell jumping into fighting stance.

I am ready. After months of training this was what I wanted. I didn't want him to hold back and I had asked for that from the start. Bucky had followed through with all his promises and never once held back, except when it came to using his arm. Even now I could tell he was holding back his full strength, but I didn't complain. I'm not an idiot, and I fully realize if he ever really tried to attack me I'd be dead.

He raised a satisfied eyebrow before shifting into his stance.

"Again." He stated before I launched myself into another attack.

Midday we stopped to eat at our apartment. We had been lucky enough to find an abandoned warehouse where we did most of our training. It was close to our rundown apartment. It reminded me of the crappy apartment where I had first met him.

"Such happy memories," I snort thinking.

"Come on." Bucky says glancing at me.

He couldn't risk being outside too much, understandably. He was a wanted felon in most countries. Getting groceries, going to the warehouse, and running were the only things we did outside the apartment. As we walk into the apartment Bucky starts getting out the food for lunch.

"Sandwiches?" I groan, "Again?"

"You want to cook something then?" He asks smirking.

He knew damn well I couldn't cook worth a crap.

"Nope," I exclaim, "sandwiches sound great!"

"Uh-huh."

"So how many question do I get today?" I ask hesitantly.

Every day after training I was allowed to ask Bucky a question about his past. Depending on how well I did I would get more. I'd never gotten more than 2 questions partially because he couldn't remember much about life before.

"Today? Hmm, I think one." He mused.

"What? ONE!"

"What about none?

"Okay, okay." I say putting my hands up to show I yielded to his request.

I had to think about this carefully. He never revealed much about his life to me but over the past few months I had grown to understand and care for him more. I had asked about what life was like in the 40's and the war even, but there was one thing I had never asked about. Women. Like had he ever been in love? Or missed someone? I never asked it mainly because I was too afraid of the answer. A guy like him had definitely loved someone, and a memory is always so much sweeter than reality.

"Did you have any friends back then?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich throwing the real question to the back of my mind.

"I mean I bet you did. But like a best friend I guess." I say shrugging my shoulders.

After a long pause Bucky finally answers my question.

"Yeah I had a.. bestfriend. I don't remember much about him though." He sighed gazing off into a past dream.

I always loved Bucky telling stories about his past. It was a different version of him that I got to see. Maybe the old one.

"We grew up together and we were inseparable. He was the bravest guy I knew. I remember one night I found him getting into a fight with three other men just getting beaten black and blue. And after they had stopped he stood up and wanted more," He laughed at the memory, "I had to come save him from his suicide mission."

Bucky paused for a while before glancing at me and smiling.

"I didn't even remember that until now." He said looking down.

"What happened to him?" I asked not wanting him to dwell on that fact. "Did he go to the war?"

"No well yeah he went eventually, but things happened and I became who I am and he became who he is," he said ominously.

"What does that mean? What was his name?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers. His moms name was Sarah... I think."

I pause for a moment. That name sounds so familiar to me and I don't know why. Like a train it finally hits me. Captain America. Captain America was Steve Rogers and Steve Rogers was Bucky's friend.

"Oh shit.." I breathe out.

Bucky stares at me in silence as I come to my own realization. I don't want to ask the obvious question if they're still friends or not.

"Why do ask me all these question? Why do you care?"

"I- I don't know. I'm just curious about who you wer- are." I state quickly.

"Tell me about you Sarah."

"Me? There's nothing to tell." I say hastily.

"Oh really? Well how does a girl like you get into buying and selling weapons?" He asks looking deep into my eyes.

I gulp, and begin fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. I hated when he looked at me like that. I turn and look back at him gazing into his eyes. I can tell he's searching them for something, anything to answer his question. Bucky glances away to my scar. It had finally healed and become a battle wound. He slowly lifts his hand up to touch my cheek and everything slows down. My heart rate increases as my breathing slows to almost nothing. And finally he touches it.

"I'm sorry." He whispers slowly moving his thumb across my cheek.

"For what?" I ask. Confused as to why he would be sorry.

"I should've been there faster. I should've known something was wrong. He should never have been able to touch you."

"It's not your fault," I say pressing my hand up against his.

"I like it actually," I laugh, "makes me look more badass, right?"

Bucky laughs dropping his hand from my face. And just like that the moment is over.

"Yeah I guess so," he says getting up from his seat, "time to go train again.

* * *

*A Few Days Later*

"Hey I'm going to get some food. Want to come?" Bucky asks slipping his jacket over his arm.

"Yeah sure!" I exclaim hopping up from the couch aka Bucky's bed.

Much to my dismay he hadn't wanted to stay in the same room as me. Occasionally, I would fall asleep on the couch with him, but I would always find myself in my room the next morning. Such a gentleman I think rolling my eyes.

As we walk through the city square I can't help but smile. I feel as if I haven't seen the sun in so long. The wind gently sending shivers down my spine as the light beams through the trees. I pause slowly closing my eyes I lift my head slightly to catch the rays from the sun, while just inhaling the fresh air. When I open my eyes my favorite color blue is staring back at me. Bucky smiles and grabs my hand pulling me to his favorite fruit stand.

"Why plums?" I ask, gently picking up a single plum from the stand and taking a bite out of the juicy fruit.

Because they're the best." Bucky states while handing the man our money.

We stand in silence, momentarily forgetting the world around, as we indulged on the sweets plums. Bucky watches me in silence as I wipe away the juice dripping down my face.

"They are the best." I say staring back at him.

I wanted to tell him that I wished these moments could last forever, but before I could I noticed the paper man staring at Bucky. A little too hard for my liking.

"Bucky.." I whisper trying not to draw more attention to us.

"I know." He states while staring the man down before he suddenly starts to move his way.

"Wait Buck-" I call out.

But it's already too late. The man runs off and Bucky is already at the stand looking at the paper.

"What is it?" I say running up to him.

"It's me." He states staring dumbfounded at the paper in front of him.

The article was about Bucky blowing up some sort of UN meeting. The paper stated the explosion killed several, including the leader of Wakanda. What is Wakanda? Where is Wakanda? What have missed since being here? I remember it has something to do with Vibranium.

"But you were here!" I exclaim.

I mean obviously he was here and he had been for months.

"I know. We need to go. Now." He states whiles grabbing my hand and hurriedly speeding us out of the crowd.

We finally reach the apartment and throw open the door. Standing in our apartment is Captain America fully decked out in his gear which is a bit ridicules of a getup, if I might say.

"Bucky. Do you remember me?" He states staring at him before giving me a questioning look.

"Get your stuff Sarah. And hurry." Bucky says nudging towards my room as I stand transfixed on seeing the great Captain America.

"Your Captain America, i read about you in a museum." Bucky says.

I raise my eyebrow in my room after hearing that comment. Why lie about knowing him?

"Listen I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying."

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Bucky states pushing past Steve and throwing his hand into the floor to get his extra bag.

Well I wish I had done that instead of having to throw a bunch of random things into mine. After I quickly gather my necessities, which isn't much, I throw the backpack of Vibranium onto my shoulder.

"Come with me. Please Bucky. If you don't the men coming will shoot to kill," Captain America glances in my direction as I walk in the room, "they'll kill anyone associated with you. Including her."

"This doesn't have to end in a fight Buck." Captain America softly states.

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky states glaring at Steve, but before he can walk away all hell breaks loose.

The door breaks down as gas fills the room and bullets start raining down.

"Get down!" Bucky screams as he blocks a bullet with his hand before slamming the man against the wall with his full force.

The chaos increases as follow Bucky into the hall with Cap in tow. Well I guess this is my training for the day I think to myself as a grit my teeth and deal another blow to a guard. The three of us are fighting left and right at every turn. The fight continues as we try and make our way down. We're surrounded as I see more men coming up the stairs. I refuse to die here I think to myself when I spot a man repelling down the stairs from above.

"Bucky!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Bucky glances up to what I'm yelling at and then he runs. Grabbing me forcefully he throws his full weight onto the man and slides down the rope, but not before launching himself onto one of the more cleared out landings.

"Run Sarah." He says hoisting us up and sprinting off.

As we're nearing the end of the hall I realize Bucky is preparing to jump onto the next building. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Of course he's going to be fine he's a bionic human, but I'm not! I'm not going to make the jump, or if I do and don't roll correctly I'm going to break every bone in my body. I've trained for certain things but launching myself out of a building was not one of them.

"You'll be fine. Just don't stop. Run and roll on the landing." He states, reading my mind.

And then in seconds Bucky breaks through with me not far behind him. I momentarily free fall in the air before the rough concrete scrapes against back as I roll knocking the breath out of my body.

"Oh shit," I gasp, "that is not as easy as that looks."

In fact it hurt like a bitch and I'm sure I broke bone of some kind. Suddenly a muscular man clad entirely in black slams into Bucky, knocking him down. He stands to his full height extending his fingers which pop into sharp claws. Bucky begins fighting back but is kicked into a wall. The cat man swipes his claws back and spins away gracefully. Bucky narrowly avoids being slashed as he holds up a metal bar to protect himself.

I quickly undue my backpack and pull out a shard of Vibranium. I charge at the man and swipe blows with the shard still in my hand. The shard cuts deeply into my skin as I hold the piece taught in my hand. The cat man jumps away from Bucky to avoid the blows from the Vibranium.

"Vibranium?" The man says while circling around me.

The man runs at me full force as I spin to dodge his oncoming attack I'm able to pierce his skin with the Vibranium. He cries out in pain and begins to bleed before he launches himself at me. Before he's able to land a hit a hawk man flies out of sky and knocks him over. At this point the Vibranium shard has cut so deeply into my skin its burning me from the inside out. Unable to focus to long on my burning hand I hear Bucky call out.

Sarah go! I'll find you! Just go!"

And with that I was off. Running from the fight behind, away from the super humans, away from the guns, the bullets, the smoke, and Bucky. My lungs were pounding and my breath was haggard as I hurdled over several more building finally dropping of the ledge of one. I continued running as sirens screamed past me.

I was coming around a corner when the first car spotted me and swerved back around to catch me. The sirens of several more began following me as I was hopping over barricades. I turned and began running into traffic when I saw him on a motorcycle. He turned, sharply cutting the edge to grab me.

"I told you I'd find you." He states swerving in and out of traffic while being chased by Captain America, a Panther, a Hawk, and a barrage of military men. When suddenly Bucky throws a sticky bomb to blow up the roof at the end of the underpass. The rubble begins tumbling down and just when I think we're in the clear the Panther leaps off the Hawk guy and throw his full weight into our motorcycle causing us to all be thrown off.

Bucky and the Panther begin another attack when Captain America finally runs over and pulls the man off Bucky. After a momentary standstill the armed police arrive, surrounding us at every angle. The hawk lands gracefully while throwing his hands in the air.

"Stand down now!" one yells looking cautiously looking at Bucky.

Bucky stands beside Steve and moves his hands up. I follow suite and slowly raise my hands also.  
Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal." He says as the guards move throwing Bucky to his knees, and placing the captain's arms behind his back.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always constructive criticism is welcome. If you have any reviews or anything I'd love to hear from everyone. Until next time. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: 20 Million Dollar Merit

**Hey hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Bucky will be in the next chapter more, so don't worry. I really like where this story is going and I'm excited for ya'll to read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: 20 Million Dollar Merit**

"So, you like cats?" the Hawk man directs his question toward the unidentified black cat man.

I snort out of the sheer stupidity of this glorified hawk asking the man if he likes cats. What am I doing here? This is some bdsm shit going on. The group of men stare at me seemingly forgetting I was there.

"What? Is something funny?." The hawk asks, glancing at me through his googles.

"Well, yeah. I mean you're dressed as a bird asking if the man likes cats. Seems a bit hypocritical?" I say slyly curly my lip up. And out of the corner of my eye I can't help but notice Captain America smile slightly.

"Wait just a second this isn't JUST a bird costu-"

"Sam."

"What I'm just saying it's not a costume, but a SUIT." He states staring at me slightly annoyed at my comment, and obviously discouraged about his bird costume.

"Your suit….it's Vibranium?" Cap asks the man.

"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you… as both warrior and king… how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" the man says glancing sideways at Captain America.

"Speaking of Vibranium why does a common person like you have so much of it in your possession?" The king asks directing his cold stare in my direction.

"Are you a thief?"

"I- I'm not a thief. I'm an arms dealer," well no such thing as being too brash here, "And I didn't steal it. I found it." I state matter-of-factily.

"Found it?" Now it was the Captains turn to be curious.

"Yes. That's what I said." I state staring directly into his eyes, daring him to call me liar.

In that moment the pain burnt through my hand so forcefully that I doubled over clutching it.

"Are you okay?" Captain America asks concerned from my sudden movement.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a scratch." I say wincing slightly, but the pain was worsening.

"It is the Vibranium." The king states moving forward slowly towards me.

"May I?" he asks before gently taking my hand into his.

I nod as another shock wave goes up my arm.

"The Vibranium has cut into your hand pretty deeply. We see this often on Wakanda. Once inside the body the Vibranium will attach to and attack your cells. If not treated it will kill you." He states almost simply.

"WHAT?" I scream snatching my hand away.

I'm going to faint. I survive so much to just die from a cut on my hand! How ridiculous.

"You'll be okay? Wherever we end up we'll be sure to get you the help you'll need." Captain America say glancing at the Panther King.

"Yes, you'll be fine. I'll oversee the preparations for you." The king says nodding his head toward me.

* * *

Upon arrival of the facility I am escorted away quickly due to the concerns of the King and Cap. They may be criminals, but they still have a voice. I can't help my luck that they never even took my backpack from me. I wonder where Bucky is, and how he is. The thought is quickly swept from my head as the pain burns through my body once again.

As I sit contemplating what terrible life decisions got me into this mess the doctor walks in.

"We've talked with King T'Challa about the course of operation, and it seems the operation isn't a complex one. We will simply remove the shards of glass that may be stuck inside of you hand."

Oh okay that isn't so bad.

"It'll only a few minutes, and then the guards will escort you back."

Well shit, I think. I won't be getting out of this one with my backpack, or without a possible life sentence.

"I'll be back momentarily to start."

I'm waiting for what seems like forever when the alarm goes off. A German voice rings over the intercoms frantically yelling something. My mind instantly goes to Bucky. I grab my bag and run towards the noise. When I enter the room Bucky is punching, flipping, and kicking men away with a predatory like hunger.

Tony Stark moves in front of him blocking a gunshot to the face. Somethings not right. This isn't Bucky. He begins to choke a redheaded lady who I recognize as the Black Widow before my mind goes blank and I jump into the action.

"Bucky! Stop!" I yell throwing my entire body weight into him to get him off of her.

Bucky shrugs me off and quickly swings a punch at me. Much harder than our sparring matches I realize while leaping away from him.

"Don't you recognize me?" I plead with him backing up slowly to his full throttle attack.

I realize quickly he's not there and shift into my fighting stance. Bucky throws the first hit, which I dodge easily but not before I land a quick jab to the gut. Bucky throws his metal arm out catching me with a punch to gut. I double over in pain clutching my stomach as Bucky follows up with a swift kick to my leg.

Okay fuck him, I'm about to play dirty, I think to myself while gritting my teeth. I hop back up and launch myself at his turned back. I hit the side of his leg hard causing him to stumble slightly. He stands up quickly while receiving a quick hit to the face by me. My arm is burning severally from the pain and I momentarily falter causing him to gain the upper hand. Bucky grabs me by the throat pulling me up to meet his eyes. My feet dangle from below, and begin to twitch from my severe lack of oxygen.

"Bucky..Please.." I whisper while scratching at his metal arm with what little strength I have left.

For just a second the grip loosens slightly allowing me more oxygen than before and that's all it takes, I kick myself quickly from his body and fall to the ground.

In moments the Black Panther is on Bucky and the fighting begins anew. I struggle to regain my breath, and thoughts from what just happened. How could he do this? I quickly look around at the devastation that Bucky has caused and glance up to see he's gone. I realize this is my only opportunity to get out of here and I run.

I run from the alarm, through guards, and out the door. With everyone being distracted by Bucky it was pretty easy to escape. I realize running away and leaving everyone behind is a pretty selfish thing to do, but I had to get out. I had a call long overdue.

* * *

"Hello is the boss there?" I ask rolling my eyes at the fact he made people call him that.

I shift the payphone to my other ear as I glance around not suspiciously at all.

"Whose asking?" the gruff voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"Sarah. Sarah Cane." I state quickly.

The phone line shifts off momentarily before I hear the crazy melancholic voice.

"My. My. My. Sarah Cane," the voice shudders through the phone, "We've been missing you for quite some time."

"I know.. I got caught up in some other stuff. I have your package." I state clearly.

"All of it?" he greedily asks.

"Yes."

"Where are you?" He asks quickly.

"In Berlin, I think." I say glancing around still not 100% sure about my location.

"Meet me at the old ware house at midnight. We've been waiting on you for some time."

"Okay." I think slightly nervous about the fact he was already here.

"And Sarah, don't be late."

"Yes, Klaue." I say before the phone clicks off.

I slide down the telephone booth and pause slightly before I begin to bawl. My shoulders heave with every breath I take and my breath hitches in my throat. I just wish Bucky was here. I wish we were still in Bucharest getting plums and walking through the park. I wish I could feel the sun touch my skin, or the juice from the plum dripping down my face. But most of all I wish I could gaze into those ocean blue eyes one more time. He would know what to do in this situation. I needed the money to get home and this was my final job. I was going to tell him about it eventually, but now I couldn't.

I glance at the clock in the diner nervously it was about 11:30. A feeling of dread swept over my body as I peeled my body off the diner stool and headed towards the warehouse.

"I'll be okay. I have the package." I mumble to myself as I walk through the empty streets.

"He won't be that mad." Hopefully.

I enter the abandoned warehouse with 10 minutes to spare. I walk through the empty building as shivers run down my spine. I push through the last door and there stands Ulysses Klaue.

"Well our distinguished has arrived ladies and gentlemen." He claps to an empty room.

"I'm sorry it took so long," I mumble.

"Well no matter. Let me see it." He states greedily walking up to me.

I throw the backpack onto the table and unzip it. Out pours the electronic blue light illuminating the entire space.

"Beautiful." He whispers drawing nearer toward the bag.

"Are we done?" I ask breaking his fixation on the Vibranium.

Ignoring me Klaue turns toward the room, "Is that good enough for you boys?"

I look around the empty room, clearly confused as to if he had finally lost what was left of his mind.

From the shadows emerge a group of men. Many were dressed in armored gear, while one stood decadently dressed in a suit.

"She passed the test, albeit slower than I would have thought. But I told you she's the one for you." Klaue announced to the approaching gentlemen.

Test? What test? My flight or fight reflexes kick in and run towards the door, but not before getting blocked by several more guards. How had I missed all these warning signs? I should never have come here.

"You were right Klaue. Who would have guessed she could kill all those men at her apartment," the man states looking me up and down, "but it seems not without getting a gift." He finishes glancing at the scar on my face,

The men who did this were a setup? For what? And I didn't even do that, Bucky had saved me.

"YOU RAT!" I screamed at Klaue.

That psychopath set me up, that dirty disgusting scumbag of a human.

"Sorry my dear. But money is money." Klaue states undisturbed by my comment.

"Now about the money we discussed?" he asks directing the question back towards the man.

"20 million." The man in the suit states not bothering to glance at Klaue.

"What? 20 million? That's ridiculous we agreed on 90million!" Klaue yelled.

"Hydra doesn't bargain with men like you."

"You piece of shit!" Klaue screamed.

"What did you say?" the man asks while the surrounding guards direct their guns toward Klaue.

"Nothin-nothing sir. 20 million is most generous." Klaue states raising his hands in a bowing motion toward the man.

"Let's go. And be careful with the package."

Before I know it I'm being drug out of the warehouse kicking and screaming. Fighting with every ounce I had left. I was flung into the van with the man in the suit as the guards filed in.

"You're efforts to escape will be futile my dear. The sooner you acknowledge this the easier it'll be." The man says eyeing me from across the van.

"Fuck you." I say through gritted teeth as I reach my hand out to slap him.

The man quickly catches my hand twisting it to face him. In the back of the van my hand illuminated ever so slightly from the shards of Vibranium stuck in it.

"Interesting," He states examining my hand, "You'll be very interesting."

"If you live."

* * *

 **Note:** **Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! There may be some grammatical errors, but I wrote this at 3am soooo sorry. I really wanted to get this chapter out fast because the next chapter will be awesome. Till next time. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Warrior

**Note: Sooooo this was such a hard chapter to write. To make up for how long it took I made this one longer! Well gonna go start on the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Warrior**

After going from the van to a plane we arrive at what I assume is our final destination.

"Welcome home Sarah." The man states looking out the window at the snowy mountain peaks.

"Where are we?" I ask dazed from my long overdue nap.

"Siberia."

I glance out the window as the plane skids to a stop along the snow covered ground. I've never been to Siberia but I imagine I would enjoy it more under different circumstances.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the man asks reading my expression.

"Maybe if I wasn't going to die here I'd enjoy it more." I scoff at him.

"Well, it will be a beautiful place to die then."

As we exit the plane the swirling winds stings my face. I close my eyes and exhale imagining that the piercing cold is warm rays of sunshine hitting my skin. Before I can finish enjoying my vision I'm shoved into another van. This ride is shorter than the last and it carries us higher into the mountain top.

The facility is a large cement building that stands unyielding against the snow. I shiver at the thought of this being the last thing I see. I want to fight and runaway but I have no other options. I'm tired. Tired of running, tired of fighting, maybe even just tired of life. If this was my fate then maybe I should accept it.

"Take her away. We will need to start the transition soon. Her body won't last much longer with the Vibranium running through her." The well-dressed man states to several 'doctors'.

"Wait where am I going?" I scream as they carry me off.

I'm drug through the corridors, as my feet slide across the floor I begin to hear it. The screams. They comes from all directions getting louder with each step they take. The souls of the tormented surround every corridor. As we approach my cell the noise is almost unbearable. I'm quickly thrown into the empty cemented room.

"WAIT-" and before I can finish the door is thrown closed on my face.

"You can't just leave me here.." I cry into the dark.

The ground is damp and I shiver at my surroundings. There's a small cot on one side of the room and a single toilet. I begrudgingly walk over to small cot and cry. These past few months I've cried more than I ever have in my entire life. I didn't cry when my mother turned to drugs and alcohol over the loss of my brother. I didn't cry when I realized my dad was never going to come back into my life. And I certainly shouldn't start now. I'm a fighter. A warrior.

"Get it together, Sarah." I mutter closing my eyes. I lay down on the hard cot staring into the abysmal darkness of the room. My body gives in to the overwhelming fatigue that I feel and sleep quickly washes over me.

* * *

 _"SARAH." A voice shouted into the void._

 _Bucky? I think scrunching my face._

 _"Bucky! I'm here! I'm over here!" I scream getting off my feet and running to his voice._

 _I'm running fast into the pitch dark until I see him._

 _"Bucky.." I breathe to the figure._

 _He turns and his blue eyes illuminate my world. He hugs me tightly and smiles._

 _"Sarah. You need to make it out of here. I need you. I nee-"and before he can finish he begins to disappear, slowly turning to dust. I reach out to hold his hand and it disintegrates in mine._

 _"Bucky, no!" I scream trying to latch on to him before he completely leaves me._

 _A dark laugh disturbs the silence surrounding me._

 _"That's too bad, isn't it?" The voice states mocking me._

 _"I need you. I need you. How pathetic."_

 _Rage fills my body as I stand defiant to the voice. After months of being tormented by the voice in the dark I'd had enough._

 _"Who are you? You coward! Show yourself!" I yell into the darkness._

 _That's when I see him. His armor glistening gold armor illuminating the darkness. He stood taller than any human with the most vibrant blue eyes. I stand defiant towards the giant in front of me, refusing to show my fear, but none the less I was captivated by his prowess._

 _"I am no coward my daughter." The voice states walking towards me._

 _"Wh-who are you?" I ask, although my voice is trembling I refuse to back down from him._

 _"Thanos." He states simply._

 _Well that helped me a lot. I guess I should have asked a more detailed question. Like what the fuck are you doing in my head?_

 _"Those answers will all come in due time little one." He states reading my mind._

 _Thanos approaches me, circling me like prey. He stands in front of me before kneeling to my height._

 _"You are a warrior." He states cupping his large hand around my face while tracing my scar with his thumb._

 _"And I am in need of a warrior like you."_

 _"And if I don't want to be your 'warrior'?" I ask yanking my face away from his grip._

 _"You will. Especially after this." He state solemnly before getting up and walking back into the darkness._

* * *

Sweat covers my back as I jolt awake from my vivid nightmare. Before I can even process what happened the door to my room slams open.

"Get up, now!" the guard yells before ripping me up from my bed and throwing me out of the room.

I'm pulled through the hallway, and several corridors before we reach our final destination.

"Strip her down." A voice yells as the guards begin tugging my clothing off.

"Get off me!" I scream punching the closest guard to me.

The guard reciprocates my punch with a hard swipe to my face knocking me down. I scream and claw at the people yanking my clothes off until I lay bare on the damp floor my brain thundering in my head. Moments later a freezing spray engulfs me. The cold water pierces though my body and chills my bones.

"Get her up. And dress her."

I stand to numb to even fight off the guards as they dress me in a hospital gown my dark brown hair clinging down my back.

In what seems like seconds I'm strapped down on a hospital table. Surrounded by high tech medical equipment I've never seen before. Large vials of blue stand beside me, as the lights switch on blinding me momentarily.

"Experiment #119 will begin now. Patient has already been previously exposed to Vibranium so we must begin procedure now to avoid another experimental failure." The doctor says to the crowded room.

"Begin injection of Vibranium blue."

And with that the pain begins. The large needles surrounding me impale all sides of my body, and a blue liquid is injected into my body. The pain is unbelievable as the Vibranium burns through my body. I scream as my body convulses with each shock wave.

"Vital signs are increasing. Heartbeat is becoming unstable. The patient may not make it."

"Keep going." A voice says in my haze.

Please just let me die. Death where are you? I think. I feel the coldness of you hovering over me. After what feels like an eternity in agony, I hear another voice call out instructions

"Kill me, please." I mutter fuzzily.

"Final wave of injections being administered now."

With the final wave the injection goes through my skull. My head throbs as the pain sears its way through. My blood curdling screams rips through the air as the Vibranium courses through my body. The heat is too much I want to claw at my skin to get it out. The pain. The pain is unbearable. All I feel. My body fights against the Vibranium as it attacks and destroys all my cells. I slip in and out of consciousness again. This time I feel deaths' cold grip around my hand, I'm losing this battle. The darkness surrounds me while the pain engulfs my body. I sit in the emptiness welcoming it like an old friend.

"Take me, please!" I yell to it, "I can't do this! Take me away from this…please"

"You will not die here my daughter," I hear Thanos whispering in my ear, "Be a warrior and FIGHT."

"Embrace the power. Let it mold you. Let it over take you. Surrender yourself to the power. And you will never be weak again. You will NEVER feel like this again." And with his last words he shoves me out of the darkness and into the light.

I awake quickly from my subdued state. Screaming I rip the harnesses off my body. My body illuminates the entire room as my power surges through my body. The Vibranium pumps through my form coursing through my veins. It has molded me. Over taken me. And controls me. The rage over powers me and I see red.

Moments later I stumble from the lab. I groggily come to my senses as alarm bells ring in my ears. I look down and see nothing but blood. I hold up my sickly bright red hands and see a slight blue radiating from my hands. The stench of iron fills the air as I taste the metal in my mouth. I stand momentarily shocked before I run. I begin to run past the tormented screams that are begging for mercy and I stop.

I can't leave them here, I think to myself. I look at the first cell and bang on the door.

"Hello!" I scream at the door.

I can't wait forever so I pull on the handle. It rips off the door without much effort and I throw the door open. Inside is nothing more than what looks like sticks and bones. A shell of who this person was. The gunfire is getting closer to the current cell. That's it. If I can't save them all I will save one. I sprint over to the young woman and throw her over my shoulder. She futilely fights off my attempt to grab her and with that we're off. I'm running faster than I thought was humanly possible and within seconds we're close to the entrance.

"My dear where do you think you're going?" the well-dressed man calls to me from the balcony above the door.

"Klaue was right. You are a fighter."

"Move. Or I'll make you." I state, defiantly staring the man down.

"Oh, this will be fun." The man smirks as he launches himself off the balcony crushing the concrete beneath him.

The man stands slowly before he glances up and I see his piercing red eyes. The man stretches up ripping his dress shirt off in the process exposing pulsing veins of red. I stare disturbed at the image in front of me.

"It's been a long time since I had an equal fight." He states, cracking his neck slightly to the side.

I gently lay the woman down in a corner and roll my shoulders back as I walk slowly towards him. If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get. I slowly shift into my fighting stance and the man lunges towards me. I quickly roll out of the way of the punch as he shatters the concrete pillar behind me.

"Ah come on now Sarah. That punch wouldn't have killed you." He laughs, mocking me.

Well shit, If that wouldn't have killed me what would?

He spins quickly launching another viscous attack on me. His body surges red as his next punch connects with my body throwing me across the room. I smash into the concrete wall and dodge his secondary hit. The spot where my head was is demolished by his punch. I throw a quick punch that connects to his jaw and I hear a crack. I back up slowly as the man turns around laughing. He grabs his jaw shoving it back into place with a loud snap.

"Not a bad hit. But you could do better." He smirks before charging at me.

The man smashes his knuckles across my face before he delivers a quick kick to my gut shoving me against the wall. The pain sears through my body from his brutal attack. My body begins to illuminate slightly as the Vibranium surges through me.

"Come on now! Let's see that power!" He yells before his body begins erupting red. Every vein in his body bulges out as the red serum pulses through it.

I scream launching myself at him as the blue light illuminates the room. I connect a hard punch to the man's side as blue light explodes from my hands. I throw another punch that shatters through a pillar. The foundation begins to crumble as rubble falls from the rafters, but I don't stop. I throw myself at the man landing punch after punch. He stumbles slightly and I take my chance. With my full force I throw the man on his back before I begin a brutal assault on top of him. I just hit and hit and hit. The concrete beneath his head gives way and then he laughs.

"Doesn't it feel good? All that power?" he states staring at me as his red diminishes away.

I sit on top of him with my eyes glowing blue when I stop. This isn't me. I am not him. I look around at the carnage of the facility. The room is falling apart and the beams are beginning to fall. I quickly get off him and run to the woman in the corner grabbing her.

"You may leave this place Sarah, but it will always be a part of you," he screams as I run towards the door dodging debris, "ALWAYS!" he calls out before I run out the door as the facility crashes down behind me.

* * *

I stand in silence at the top of the Siberian Mountain inhaling the crisp air, my hospital gown flapping slightly in the wind. The wind bristled against my skin without the sting of the cold, and the noises around me seemed amplified. I shift the brittle bones of the young woman into another position. Would she even make it if I made the trek down the mountain? I sat her down gently and looked at her cautiously.

"Can you speak? What's your name?" I ask her quietly.

I glance quizzically at the young woman in front of me she looked to be about my age, but from her withered appearance seemed much younger. I wasn't even sure if she could speak English, or talk at all for that matter. There was no telling how long she had been subjected to the torment of those I was waiting for an answer from the silent woman I heard a noise in the distance. It was the faintest hum and I could barely register the sound. My newly enhanced body was detecting what my human side would never have noticed.

I look up quickly and see it. A jet circling the mountain seemingly looking for the landing strip. The landing strip was close to us maybe about 10 minutes away. If I could hijack the plane then we could get off this god-forsaken mountain. Not that I knew how to fly, but I'm sure I could learn? Hopefully.

"Hey I know you're scared," I state looking at the young woman, "but I need you to trust me, okay?"

The young woman looked up at me and for the first time acknowledged me. She stared at me and nodded slowly as her dull eyes sparked up with what little fight was left in them.

"Good. We'll need a plan to get that plane." I say glancing down as the plane began its descent.

* * *

My new friend and I, whose name I had yet to learn, managed to get down to the mountain right as the plane was about to land. I remind my companion of the plan as I placed her quickly behind a rock away from any danger. I would hopefully be able to fight off anything that got off the plane.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. No one will hurt you, okay?" I say noticing her worried expression.

I smile at the young woman in front of me, reassuring her that I would not just leave her. She nodded slowly at me seeming to comprehend what I was saying. I quickly ran off behind the mountain to hide as the plane landed. I sat hunched on top of a hill above the plane and shivered slightly from nerves. The door to plane opened and the stairs lowered to the ground. I sat up higher getting ready to attack whoever came off the plane.

I began to slowly move toward the plane as one man quickly began walking down the stairs and that's when I saw it. The vibrant red white and blue shield stood in stark contrast against the barren white snow. I stood swiftly while muttering, "Cap?"

And then I saw him. The silver arm glistening as it caught the sun ever so slightly. I couldn't hold back any longer and yelled out.

"Bucky!" I called out at the top of my lungs.

He turned swiftly at the sound and stared hard, almost not believing what he was seeing. There in the snow covered peaks of a Siberian mountain I stood as my flimsy hospital gown flitted in the wind.

Bucky took several steps in my direction before I heard him quietly mumble, "Sarah?"

And that's when I ran. I sprinted down the hillside with lightning fast reflexes and smashed right into him. Bucky caught me quickly in a tight hug, gently lifting me up while kissing the top of my head.

"Sarah. Where did you go? I was so worried I had hurt you. What happened to you? Why are you here?" Bucky pulled away from me and began bombarding me with questions.

"Get inside the plane. You'll die out here. God. Why are you here?" Bucky couldn't stop asking me a million questions as he began pulling me onto the plane.

"Wait!" I say yanking my hand out of Bucky's death grip, "I have someone you need to help."

And with that I run off and grab my friend from behind the rock. Whatever serum they had injected into her was keeping her alive, barely.

"We need to help her!" I call out as walk back to them.

Captain America quickly closes the gap between us and gently looks at the girl in question.

"Come on. We can sustain her aboard the plane, but it won't last forever."

I follow Captain America into the ship as Bucky follows behind me. I shift her onto the lab table and squeeze her hand gently as Captain America walks back over with some sort of shot.

"You're okay. These are the good guys." I state noticing her worried expression towards what Captain America was administering to her.

In seconds she's asleep. Probably the first real sleep she's experienced in a long time. With that Bucky and Captain America shift their full attention, and worry toward me. I blush slightly at the realization that I am still in nothing but a hospital gown.

"Before you guys ask any question can I get some clothes. Please." I ask blushing as both men glance down realizing that I'm barley dressed.

Cap blushes red and turns away quickly while walking off to find me some clothing. Bucky doesn't seem bothered by my clothing, or lack thereof. Instead, he keeps his piercing blue eyes trained hard on me.

"How are you alive Sarah? What did they do to you?" Bucky mumbles, while staring at me.

"I'm okay Bucky," I say shrugging off his question.

"I'm a warrior after all." I murmur mainly to myself shifting my weight to my other foot.

"I thought I had lost you forever. I thought you had run away from me. After what I did." He stated softly looking away from me ashamed of what had happened.

"If I had known that you were taken I would have- I should have saved you.."

I quickly close the gap between us gently cupping his face in my hand.

"Stop Bucky. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything. " I state turning his head softly so that I could stare into his ocean blue eyes.

Bucky stayed quite for several moments gazing into my eyes before he moved his face slowly toward mine. My breath hitched in my throat as Bucky softly placed his lips on mine. It was soft and slow, comforting in ways that words could never attain. He rested his hand just below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our body's pressed against each other.

He slowly releases himself from the kiss, but not before gently placing a kiss on my forehead mumbling, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I smile and lift my head up to look at him. I'd give anything to have this moment forever, but unfortunately a small cough disturbs our moment as Cap stands awkwardly holding my clothes. I smile at Cap and mumble a thank you as I duck into the bathroom to change quickly. As I exit the bathroom I pause slightly noticing that Cap and Bucky our whispering to each other quickly.

"We need to go Bucky! Who knows what Zemo has done with the soldiers now?" I hear Cap mutter.

"Who is Zemo?" I ask walking out from the shadows, staring confused at Bucky.

"It's the man behind the bombings." Bucky states flatly, obviously annoyed that I had been eavesdropping.

"Okay. Well let's go get him." I say walking toward the exit only to realize no one is moving.

"What?" I ask glancing back and forth from Bucky to Cap.

"You're not coming Sarah." Bucky says deadpan.

"Why not?"

"Because you need to stay here. It's not safe out there."

"But I'm different now-" I begin to protest.

"And that's another thing Sarah. We have no idea what those monsters did to you. It could kill you. Just look at what they did to her," He states, staring at the sleeping body on the bay, "It's not going to happen."

"You're safe here. Until we know your condition you need to stay here, okay?" Bucky breathes while grasping my hands in his.

"It's for the best Sarah. Besides someone needs to stay with her in case anything happens." Captain America says sympathetically.

"Fine. Just go. I'll be here." I say pulling my arms away from Bucky and crossing them in front of my body to pout.

Bucky moves to follow Cap out the door and before I can say goodbye he's gone again.

"Be safe" I whisper to nobody but myself.

* * *

 **Note: Well hope everyone enjoyed. This was a pain in the ass to write and I'm not super proud of it but here it is! The events of her torture/experimentation took place in two days because I was trying to follow along with the timeline of the movie. Hopefully you all like how she got her powers. I imagine it similar to Wolverine's transformation, but the powers are different. I have no tests in the next few weeks so I should get the next chapter out soon...hopefully! Till next time. xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Salt Water

**Hello everyone! Long time no post. I went through some SERIOUS writers block, but I'm back! Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning: Explicit material**

 **Another warning: Said explicit material may be written terribly (zero practice writing that stuff is hard)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Salt Water

I twirl my hair while glancing momentarily toward the woman in the sick bay. I turn my attention to stare at the clock while huffing.

"They should be back by now." I mumble to myself.

It had only been maybe thirty minutes, but my patience was already wearing thin. I began to pace back and forth before I glanced back one last time at the sleeping woman and walked out of the plane.

"They might need my help," I murmured while sprinting in the direction they had gone.

Upon arriving at the facility I could hear the fighting. I raced in the direction of the noise before coming to a complete stop to see Bucky and Steve fighting Tony Stark. Moments before I can reach them Tony attacks Bucky, smashing his arm in half. I sprint towards Tony launching my full weight into him to get him away from Bucky. I land a quick punch to the side of his head, startling Tony, who up until the point was completely transfixed on Bucky.

"Bucky!" I call out, dodging a barrage of attacks from Tony.

Tony shoves me hard against the stone column, gripping my neck tight with his iron arm.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Tony says as I kick his body away from mine with force that he was not expecting.

I slide against the wall, gasping for air, as Steve hurls his shield at Tony. The shield surprises Tony as he turns back to fight against Steve.

"Get him out of here!" Steve yells, while continuing his fight with Tony.

I stand quickly and run over to Bucky grabbing him swiftly and pulling him up. Luckily, I'm able to hold Bucky as I race up the crumbling tower. I huff as I gently hoist Bucky up through a small opening at the top of the entrance. And with that we're out. The Siberian mountain air once again whipping my hair across my face. I sit over Bucky holding his head in hands while tears lightly hit his face.

"Please be okay Bucky. I ju-just got you back." I sob as the tears run down my face.

Within minutes a figure lifts themselves out of the same entrance Bucky and I just came out of. I rise quickly and shift into a fighting stance expecting to see Tony, but instead I see a tortured Steve.

"Steve…" I whisper, "What happened?"

"Zemo." Steve stated while glancing down at Bucky.

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within is dead...forever." He states not looking at me.

What the hell does that mean, but before I can ask any more questions the Black Panther strides up the mountain.

"I know what Zemo did." The kind state looking at Steve before glancing at Bucky and me.

"Come. I will help your friend."

"Why should we trust you?" I ask pointedly, narrowing my eyes as he approaches us more.

"I was wrong," the king ashamedly admits, "It was not you friend who killed my father. For that I apologize."

"Apology not accep-"

"Sarah." Steve interrupts, stopping me from whatever barrage of insults I was about to use.

"Can you help him?" Steve asks looking down at Bucky's still form.

"Yes, but we must go now." The king says nodding.

"And her?" Steve says pointing to me.

"And my friend!" I call out as I realize she must not have long left.

Within moments Bucky is in King T'Challa's "plane" along with the woman from the HYDRA center.

* * *

Wakanda

"Holy shit." I whistle as the plane passes through Wakanda's force field thing.

"Language." Steve calls out from behind me.

I laugh at the comment from Steve. The first real laugh I've had in a long time. As we descend I gasp at how beautiful the land is surrounding the bustling city of Wakanda.

"Welcome to Wakanda." The king states spreading his arms wide as the aircraft doors lower to reveal the gorgeous city before us.

In moments Bucky and the young woman are carried off the plane into the massive building in front of us.

"Where are they taking him?" I ask the king worriedly.

"To the medical clinic," the king states noticing my worried expression, "You should rest. But before that we should probably draw some blood from you and run some tests. I can show you to the rooms. We will get you when they wa-"

"No." I state cutting him off, "I should be there when he wakes up."

"Sarah."

"You should rest." Steve states.

"I don't need to rest. I need to be ther-." I start to argue, but before I can finish the world blacks out.

* * *

 _Once again I'm surrounded by the over empowering darkness as it closes in on me, but this time I am not afraid._

 _"You've done well my daughter," Thanos voice calls from the shadows, "better than I could have expected."_

 _"Well glad I could surprise you." I grumble in the darkness, crossing my arms, annoyed he was still calling me his daughter._

 _Thanos laughs from the darkness, once again emerging in his golden armor. His over powering body kneels down in front of me before lightly grabbing my chin._

 _"Don't touch me." I hiss whipping my chin from his grasp._

 _What was this guy's deal? What did he want? I was once again asking questions that never had answers._

 _"Such a fighter," he mused laughing at my obvious defiance of him, "but disrespect will not be tolerated."_

 _I ignore this and continue turning my face back from him before a large armored gauntlet snatches out grabbing my face again. This time holding it much tighter. I glance down at the solid gold gauntlet, I had never noticed this before._

 _"You like it?" he asks smirking as he notices my staring._

 _"What is it?" I ask noticing the gauntlet has several holes that are unfilled._

 _"You'll know in due time, but until then rest." He states simply before getting up._

 _"I'll see you again, very soon." He calls out before disappearing._

* * *

In moments I wake up in the medical clinic surrounded by highly advanced medical equipment. Panic rises in my chest as I remember the last I was in such a place. I swiftly kick off the covers and rip out the IVs before the machines start beeping loudly from the unexpected removal. I throw the door open expecting to make a quick exit before I run into straight into none other than Cap himself.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks angrily.

"Where's Bucky!" I practically shout. How long have I been out? Where is he? How is he? Did he wake up before I could be there?

"He's okay, he still hasn't woken up yet." Steve says holding my body back from escaping.

"Sarah. Sarah! Look at me," He states shaky my body slightly, jolting my out of my trance, "He's okay. He's safe."

"He's sa-safe." I manage to stutter out.

"Yes," Steve sighs, "He's going to be fine."

"You need to relax. I understand how hard this must be on you." He whispers.

I quickly realize how much worse this must be for him. That was his best friend. A friend he'd been looking for, for years. The one only one who truly understood him. They had been through everything together.

"Till the end of line." I quietly whisper, staring at the floor.

"Wh-What did you just say?" Steve asks glancing up quickly trying to meet my eyes.

"That's what you two would say to each other? Right?" I ask cautiously.

"Who- Did Bucky tell you that?" Steve asks incredulously. As far as he knew Bucky was still trying to figure out who he was.

I shrug slightly, uncomfortable with the intensity of Steve's eyes.

"He would remember things occasionally, but not the who, or why behind them."

The moment is interrupted as a beautiful warrior woman walks into the room.

"Your friend has awoken." She states before swiftly walking out of the room.

Steve and I glance at each other before quickly walking after her.

"Do you have any news about the woman we brought in?" I ask running to keep up with her long strides.

"The King will be by shortly." Is all the information the woman gave before stopping in front of Bucky's room and leaving.

Well that was helpful I mutter out before turning and seeing Bucky. His ocean blue eyes beckoning me, like a moth to a flame.

"Bucky!" I exclaim before practically throwing myself on top of him, hugging him tightly.

Bucky holds me back just a tightly in the embrace, softly kissing my lips, before letting go and glancing at Steve.

"How you holding up old man?" Steve asks Bucky.

"As well as any 100 year old man can," Bucky chuckles, while holding me close with his one good arm, before glancing down at my hospital gown worriedly.

"I'm fine." I mumble looking away.

"Do they have any information about what happened to Sarah and the other woman?"

"Not yet," Steve sighed, "Granted this one didn't give them much to go off. She practically tried to escape."

Bucky arched his eyebrow at me, obviously annoyed that I wasn't cooperating with getting help.

"I was worried about you…" I mutter not wanting to look at Bucky's disapproving look.

"Well I'm worried about you Sarah." He states sternly.

"We have no idea what those monsters did to you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," Bucky stated before mumbling softly, "I already lost you once."

Before I can reply King T'Challa and a young girl walk into the room.

"Glad to see you're doing well."

"Thank you for your hospitality King T'Challa." Bucky states nodding his head down.

"Please, call me T'Challa….all my friends do." He smiles glancing between me, Bucky, and Steve.

"HA what friends call you that!? I can think of a lot of names they call you, but that is not one." The girl beside him yells laughing.

We stare our mouths agape at this lady. I quickly cover my mouth, trying not to laugh at her comment.

The King swats at the young girl playfully before exclaiming, "And this is my dear, sweet sister Shuri. Don't let her sweet demeanor full you, she is quite wicked."

"You left out the most important part brother," she state swatting away the king's words, "Genius extraordinaire, brilliant inventor, etc. I could just go on. And on. And on."

I like this girl I think while laughing,

The king nods laughing, "Yes, Shuri all that too."

"But we came here because we found something interesting about Sarah and her friend."

"What is it?" Bucky and Steve both ask.

"Well," T'Challa states, tugging at the edge of collar.

"Sarah," Shuri states looking pointedly at me, "has a core of Vibranium power so strong it could practically destroy the world. Simply put."

Everyone in the room stares at me as my chest heaves to bring air to my lungs. I glance down at my hands as they faintly glow from the Vibranium pulsing through them. I definitely do not want to destroy the world. Is that what Thanos wants? The power to destroy. No I think quickly brushing off the thought. I would never do that.

"But I wouldn't." I say quickly licking my lips.

"No of course not." T'Challa nods.

"Whatever the men did to you they were able to let the Vibranium fuse to your core. The scans show that the Vibranium rushes through every part of you. You're indestructible. What we gather, until we're able to study you more, is that you have been genetically modified in every sense. Your genetic makeup is not like any other human, your body responds to healing much faster, and whatever power you may have garnered from this is likely to be great." Shuri states.

"But she can learn to control them? Right?" Bucky asks.

"Of course. With training we can help her utilize her powers." T'Challa responds casting a glance at Shuri before she can answer.

"As for your friend, she has something different in her. It's unlike any metal or chemical on earth. Where ever they found it, it wasn't from here. We're still running some test on her, so we're hoping to find something. As far as health she's healing up nicely, and will likely be like her old self soon."

I shift uncomfortably at the thought of what they did to her. How long she might have been there. Who knows how they had warped her mind. To me she seemed so gentle and scared, but what if Thanos was talking to her also, convincing her.

"Do you know if she has any powers?" Steve asks worriedly. Clearly concerned about whether she could, or would destroy the world.

"As of now, no. Not in the sense that Sarah has, but her healing is similar to hers. She is regenerating faster than the normal human would. Right now she's heavily sedated, just in case." T'Challa states, obviously thinking the same thing Steve was.

"And what of Bucky?" I ask, "He is obviously still under some sort of control from HYDRA. Can do anything about that?"

"That we can do," Shuri nods, "but it won't be without some complication. He'd need to basically be reset."

"What do you mean "complications"?" I ask cutting my eyes toward the young girl.

Shuri gulped, obviously uncomfortable.

"We would need to put him back under. Cryogenically." T'Challa states, saving his sister.

"Fuck no!" I yell as Steve stands up concerned about putting his friend back under.

"It wouldn't be for long. Just a couple of months." Shuri stammers out.

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS!" I yell jumping out of the bed.

I had just gotten him back and now he would be put under for months. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose him.

"Sarah." Bucky whispered softly.

"Can we have the room for a few minutes?"

"Of course." T'Challa states while backing out of the room with his sister in tow.

"Buck-"

"It's okay Steve." Bucky states staring at Steve, clearly the decision already evident in his gaze.

"Bucky please don't do this…" I whisper not wanting to glance up at him as a single tear rolls from my eyes.

"Sarah it's my only option. No one would ever be in control of me ever again. I would have my mind back, and it would be all mine." Bucky's voice strains at the last sentence and I look up to hold his gaze.

Bucky reaches out his arm and grabs my hand softly pulling me towards him, "I would never be afraid that I would hurt you again. Or anyone I care about."

"I know… It's- I'll just miss you Bucky."

"Come here." Bucky says patting a spot on the bed beside him.

I climb into bed, nuzzling my head against his chest. I look up and stare into his crystal blue eyes and catch my breath as he tips my chin gently towards his mouth. The kiss is sweet and bitter at the time, mixed with salt water tears. I quickly separate from the kiss to catch my breath while starring at him.

I stare down at his chiseled frame, his hospital gown rippling off his swollen abs, tight against his bicep. I glance up at his chiseled chin. Trying to soak up every single detail of him I make my way up to gaze at his beautiful, ocean eyes. I smile to myself as I lift my body up to straddle his. I wanted him, all of him. Bucky looks at me with questioning eyes as I begin to slowly lift my hospital gown off my body.

"Sar-" Bucky begins to say before I lean over slowly nipping his neck, while breathing lightly on his earlobe.

I passionately kiss him before lifting his hospital gown up, caressing my way down his body before I reach his member that's already pulsating from the kisses. I slowly lick down it before placing my hand at his shaft. I begin licking and sucking his dick as he groans louder. I speed up slightly while enjoying the deep moans escaping his lips. When I know he's close I stop, and look up smiling.

"Ughh" Bucky groans at my sudden stop.

"I just want to know if you can handle this…old man." I wink, but I'm actually making sure physically he'll be okay.

"Old man.." he growls, before quickly switching positions with me, "Could an old man do that?" He winks before he begins glancing down at my body.

"God, you're absolutely gorgeous." He sighs as he begins kissing me.

The kisses start softly at first, and then turn with a swift gradation of intensity that made me cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting my lips, sending wild tremors along my nerves. Bucky makes his way down my body, mimicking my actions earlier, lightly sucking on my nipples before working his way down. I'm soaking wet by the time he gets down there. I inhale sharply as his tongue sweeps across my clit, igniting my whole body. I arch my back ever so slightly trying to pull away from the intense pressure building up in me, but before I can pull away slightly Bucky presses his hand harshly against the crevice of my thigh to prevent me from moving. My breath hitches in my throat as Bucky looks up at me smirking, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he stops just short of my climax.

"Bucky," I pant, obviously frustrated.

"Not to fun is it." He smiles back at me before readjusting my body.

I glance down as Bucky swiftly lifts up my legs while slightly parting them. I gasp as Bucky enters me. His member larger than any I've ever felt. I gasp for air and he rocks in and out of me with perfect rhythm. He grunts lifting both my legs higher for a better angle as he continues pounding me. I moan his name softly then louder and louder before he exhales loudly while after that he lays down clumsily while panting, before sloppily kissing me. His body glistening from perspiration.

"I guess I am an old man," he laughs noticing his haggard breath.

I laugh, before turning to stare into his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you." He mutters gazing at me.

"Me too." I whisper before he kisses my forehead.

"It'll only be for a few months Sarah."

"I know.." I huff out, "But we can't do that while you're frozen." I say smirking.

Bucky laughs at that before staring at me, serious again.

"When I'm gone I want you to train. I want you to learn to control whatever is inside of you, don't let it control you."

"I will." I promise him, nodding my head.

"And while I'm out I'll be dreaming of you and this moment right now." He states before gently kissing me.

* * *

Moments later I'm up and dressed, having recently just asked one of the nurses for something other than a hospital gown. I pull my suit on in front of Bucky who whistles at the taught skin like suit covering my body. It's a dark black suit with a low cut front that hugs every curve.

"Am I Black Widow yet?" I ask slowly turning, showing off my suit while grinning ear to ear.

"You're better." He states with a gleam in his eyes

I bush and smirk at him, but the moment is short lived as T'Challa and Steve walk into the room.

"You ready Bucky?" Steve ask eyeing his friend worriedly

"Let's get this over with." Bucky says sadly smiling at Steve.

And with that we're walking to the lab where Bucky will be placed. I say my last goodbye to him, before quickly wiping away a single tear.

"Hey," Bucky says while holding my chin up, "Remember what I said, okay?"

I nod slowly before placing a gentle kiss on his lips, and smiling.

"I'll be here when you get out." I whisper as Bucky heads into the chamber.

* * *

 **Wellllll hope you all enjoyed! Till next time. XXX**


	8. Chapter 8: Doubt

**Hello everyone I got this chapter out as quickly as I could. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **Doubt**

"Well now what?" I ask turning to Steve

"Now I go and save the others." Steve states turning on his heal.

"Wait the others? And you mean WE." I say emphasizing the last part, as I sprint to catch up.

"The Avengers they're on Ross's naval base. And no Sarah just me."

"I'm coming with you." I say while cutting him off and stopping him.

"No." Steve says walking around me.

"Why not?" I yell at him.

"Because Bucky would want you safe and you're not ready yet." Steve says turning around quickly to look at me, arms folded in front of his chest.

I mimic his movements and cross my arms over my chest narrowing my eyes.

"Bucky wants me to train and what better training is there besides experience."

"No."

"Steve…" I whisper as he begins to walk away, "I don't want to be here alone."

Steve stops at the last part and sighs quietly while running his hand through his hair. He turns around and stares at me. My sadness evident in how I refuse to make eye contact.

"Okay," he exhales, "but on one condition. You do everything I tell you. No matter what."

"Aye-Aye Captain." I smirk while saluting him.

As we're boarding the Quinjet, T'Challa walks up to send us off.

"May you have safe travels." The king states turning to face both of us.

"Thank you Kin-T'Challa," I say correcting myself, "for taking us in, saving Bucky…everything."

"It has been my pleasure." T'Challa says nodding his head.

"Do you have any news on the woman we brought in?" I ask shifting uncomfortably.

I feel responsible for her, and to leave her here as their problem wasn't sitting well with me. I know I needed some experience and I had wanted this, but I was feeling torn.

"She will be fine." the king states reading my mind, "When she wakes we will handle her needs accordingly. Being here is the best thing for her."

"Thank you." I say acknowledging what the king means.

"May you both accomplish your mission," the king states shaking Steve's and I hands before walking out of the jet.

* * *

 **Over the ocean**

We'd been flying over the ocean for what seemed like hours before I finally broke our boring silence.

"Sooo how much longer?" I call out to Steve as he steers the jet.

"A few more hours." Steve responds annoyed from the cockpit.

It may have been the third time I've asked, but I was dying of boredom. I was ready to kick ass and take names. Steve put the jet on auto-pilot before standing up and stretching.

"Show me some of your moves." He states staring at me.

I crunch down on my apple before tossing it away before raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"I like to save that for the bedroom Steve." I smirk out, obviously trying to embarrass the prudent soldier.

Bucky would've laughed at the comment, but Steve was different. More golden boy status.

"Not—not what I meant." Steve stutters out while blushing.

I laugh at his obvious embarrassment, causing Steve to look at me frowning.

"I'm just messing with you! Loosen up Cap. If we're going to be a team you've gotta learn to relax." I sigh.

"Let's do this, and please don't go easy on me. Bucky didn't and you won't either, got it?" I say while shifting my legs into my fighting stance.

"Again!" Steve calls out, while sweat drenches my body from the brutal assault from Steve.

This was my nth attack on the super soldier and he had not held back a single punch. I grip my fits tight as I run at Steve knocking back into the side of the ship, before landing hard punch to his side.

"Use your power Sarah!" Steve yells out as he kicks me hard off his body shoving me to the ground.

"I'm trying," I say through gritted teeth before swinging a hazardous punch at his face, the Vibranium igniting my arm, and lighting through my body.

Where Steve once stood was is a massive dent in the ship's hull. Steve looks at the dent and then at me, smirking.

"That's what a hit should look like. Every. Single. Time."

"Not only do you need it to be powerful, but it needs to be precise as well."

Before any more training can continue the jet's alarms alert us to our upcoming target.

"Remember what I said Sarah. You do everything I tell you. No questions." The Cap states while striding to the opening deck.

"I got it." I say annoyed that I was being treated like a child.

Within minutes we've managed to sneak our way into the cargo hold of the ship.

"Where are they being kept?" I ask Steve quietly

"Main floor. But there's a system at the bottom of the ship I need to get to, to unlock the doors."

Look like someone did their homework I thought to myself.

"What do need me to do?" I ask as we move positions behind another cargo box.

"I could use a distraction…" Steve says glancing at my slightly glowing hands, "a big one."

"You got it boss." I say striding out from behind the box allowing my body to glow slightly more.

"Sarah-"

"I know Cap." I say winking before sprinting off, glowing an iridescent blue.

The alarm sounds in moments as I turn the corner running into multiple armed soldiers.

Well experience is what I wanted I hum shifting into my stance. The men attack at all sides as I dodge each hit. I swipe my hand out toward them blasting them with my power.

"Why couldn't I do that earlier?" I mutter before sprinting off again.

I was going to need a bigger distraction to get everyone's attention. I run up the stairs blasting off waves of power to cause the most damage possible. I make it up to the top of the ship before a large group of armed soldiers starts to swarm yet again.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" the men scream.

"GET ON THE GROUND!"

The ground, I think, an idea slightly forming in my head. I had no idea how my powers worked, or when they would work. Well fingers crossed this works I mutter before launching myself into air.

The men shoot at the area I was once before seeing me high above their heads. I smirk before allowing my body to fall. The power of the Vibranium surging through my body as I plummet back down towards the ship. The men fire at me as I launch myself back at the ship with full power. I collide with ground causing the carrier to shift and groan. The impact from the force knocks the surrounding soldiers and planes off the carrier. I emerge from the cloud of dust glowing a resilient blue my eyes shining from the power within. I smile and begin bombarding the upcoming soldiers with shots of blue energy.

The top of the carrier is practically destroyed before I turn and look around at the carnage before me. Men lay barren and broken from me. The screams and moans from the soldiers fills my ears, as I try my best to ignore them. I slouch down on the ground and look at my glowing hands. I scream out as I feel the pressure rising within me. What is happening to me? I was loosing control over my own body.

"I am a monster." I cry as my body sends off another shockwave whipping the remaining planes off the ship and into the ocean below.

The ship begins to vibrate as my power rattles the carrier. In my haze I hear a voice.

"Sarah!"

I hear it call out to me again. I don't look up transfixed on my glowing hands, the tears swelling in my eyes. I feel a hand reach out and pull me. I shift quickly whipping myself into fighting before I see the face.

"Steve…" I whisper before my eyes dull down to their normal earth green.

Steve looks at me and at the damage around the ship before pulling me close to him.

"Shh hey look at me Sarah it's okay," He whispers as the carrier creaks again, "But we need to get off the ship, now."

I nod not looking at him or the carrier around me.

In seconds the Quinjet is hovering beside the sinking aircraft base. We swiftly run and jump onto the jet before the naval base combusts in the ocean. I stand at the edge of the jet watching as the last remains of the ship sinks into the sea and stare into the abyss of the dark swirling ocean.

I really am a monster. I liked the power, the feeling of being indestructible. I am what Thanos wanted me to be, a destroyer. I shivered terrified of the person I was becoming.

"You did your job Sarah, what I asked you to do. I'm sorry…" Steve began.

"Am I a monster?" I mumble not bothering to look at Steve, the sea captivating my attention.

"No. And don't ever think like that. I shouldn't have given you that big of a responsibility. You weren't ready, yet." Steve said shaking his head.

"Come on. Let's go meet the people you helped save." Steve states, grabbing my shoulder gently while turning me away from the exit.

I walk into the main cabin of the Quinjet as the room goes quite. In front of me is the man who dressed as bird, Sam I think, and many others I don't recognize.

Before I can speak Sam swiftly walks up to me and hugs me tightly. I stand still slightly unnerved from the affection before I sink into his warm embrace and hug him back quickly.

"Thank you for getting us out of that hell hole." He states before back up.

"Everyone meet Sarah...a new member of the team." Steve states while gently smiling at me.

The worry and doubt swirling in his eyes unnoticeable to me.

* * *

 **Well hope you all liked it. Hope to get the next chapter out soon. This one was a bit shorter than all the rest, but it was mainly a filler for whats happening to her. The next chapter will be longer! Till next time.**


End file.
